FAQ
General How do I get started? See Install and Troubleshooting guide. What are the system requirements for BlackICE? ''' All BlackICE requires is Hearts of Iron IV, no expansion pack. If your computer can run HOI4 easily it shouldn't have a problem with BlackICE. '''Where can I find players to play multiplayer with, discuss BlackIce, or report a bug? You could join the Official BlackIce Discord (see Useful Links) Gameplay Why do all my ministers disappear when my government changes? Not all ministers will work for opposing ideologies. An event will fire that removes all of your ministers and gives you 750 PP to choose from the new compatible cabinet. I don't recognize _____ minister, is he ahistorical? Also, you're missing "insert historical minister here. As we only have so much time to mod and research, some things get left behind. All countries should have generic ministers to fill in slots that don't have any historical ministers. We will try to add a new batch of ministers every so often, both for starting cabinets for additional ideologies. You can speed this process up by providing us with lists of ministers you would like to see added, preferably with the traits and party identification you think they should have." How to changing your country's ideology There are several ways to change your country's government. It can happen naturally through ideological drift/events/subversion etc., it can happen through elections if support is high enough, through national focuses, and by advisors. \n\nAs many players will want to change their ideology as fast as possible, advisors are the best way to go. In your political advisor slots, there are a number of ministers who provide ideological drift for all the opposing ideologies. Pick your desired advisor and wait for the event chain to start." Why I can't research any tanks and/or airplanes and/or ships? '''The nation you're playing has it's own, unique tree for that equipment. '''Can I research/build/use unique tanks and/or airplanes and/or ships of other countries? No you can't, if you get unique tanks/planes/ships from other countries you won't be able to use them either. Why do multiple units in my armies come to a complete halt and are unable to carry out battle plans? Certain areas of the map that have poor infrustructure and contain large concentrations of your armies divisions will result in penalties to your divisions overall organization levels. Try building up these heavily concentrated states with more infrastructur, supply depot, and hospitals in order to maintain greater unit organizatio levels. Moreover, as a rule of thumb in Black Ice, avoid saturating small frontlines with large quantities of divisions as this alone may creat disarray in your frontlines. Instead, try forming multiple frontlines comprised of smaller numbers of divisions for each individual army as a way to maintain a less chaotic combat line. A notable example of this problem can be seen when stationing troops on the Kingdom of Romania’s southeastern border with Bessarabia when preparing for Operation Barbaross as the German Reich. ... How Can I Help? I think I found a bug or my game keeps crashing, what should I do? Please report all bugs and game crashes here. Try to include as much relevant information as you can about what happened, what did you epxected to happen and the cirmstances. Screen shots and saves are much appreciated! I want to help, where do I start? Welcome on board, it doesn't matter what experience you have, or how knowledgeable you are concerning World War II, everyone is welcome to participate. You can offer feedback and report bugs, offer suggestions and participate in discussion about new features, write AARs or make lets play videos, make your own submods, etc. Head to our discord or forums (Links), everyone there are very welcoming and eager to see new people. '''I'm a modder/want to be a modder and/or want to help develop BlackIce/have suggestions for BlackIce You can ask one of the devs to join the team, or you could join the Discord Server and send suggestions in the #suggestions channel. Informed complete suggestions have higher chances to be picked up and actual modified game files even more; If you want to learn how to mod HOI4 we have few modding resources. Tip: modding hoi4 is easier than it seems ;) See also Category:Content